<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>may i have this dance? by planetundersiege</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200685">may i have this dance?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege'>planetundersiege</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rayllum Birthday Bash 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancing, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Rayllum, Rayllum Birthday Bash (The Dragon Prince), Wordcount: 100-500, tdp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:54:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rayllum Birthday Bash 2020: Day 11: Dancing</p><p>Callum loved dancing with Rayla.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rayllum Birthday Bash 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>may i have this dance?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Callum loved dancing with Rayla.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first, he had been terrible at it, no matter what dance he tried, he always seemed to flunk at it, even with the royal instructions trying to prepare him for all of the balls taking place in the castle of Katolis, but not even the finest instructors in the land seemed to be able to explain how to dance to him. So he had figured out that he was a lost cause, and metaphorically speaking, born with two left feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, the first time Rayla had proposed a dance, he had awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, telling her the he was a terrible dancer and that she shouldn’t get her hopes up, because he would only mess things up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean? Of course you can dance.” she had told him, and Callum had shaken his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everyone but me, I’ve had instructors trying to teach me for years but I always mess it up, I’ve never been able to dance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, did the instructors actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>show</span>
  </em>
  <span> you? Or was it only them talking and you trying to mimic what they said without showing? Because I know you can dance, we got into Silvergrove together after all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hearing her say those words made Callum stop in his track for a moment before thinking it through. His instructors had never showed him hands on how to dance, but when he had gotten into Silvergrove Rayla had taken his hand and guided him through the steps of coming into her village. Yes, it was a simple dance, but he had made it thanks to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, he nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Okay, we can try, but still don’t get your hopes up to high.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so, they had their first dance. Callum was still not the best, but he followed Rayla’s guidelines as they held each other tight and moved step by step, and soon he had gotten pretty good at it, and after a few months, dancing with Rayla was one of his favorite things to do, since it showed their wonderful connection together, and he wanted to relieve it as many times as possible.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>